Protector of the Hunt, Assassin of Chaos
by Artemishunt200
Summary: Perseus had saved Zoe from a terrible fate and brought her to her new home with the hunters. What happens when they meet once again 1000 years later. Will love spark? Or will Zoe choose the hunt and her family over her once true love and savior. Find out in this new and improved story about love, adventure, mystery, and trust! Rated T just in case I forget and let my imagination go
1. Chapter 1

_Protector of the Hunt, Assassin of Chaos_

Perseus Pov

Perseus was strolling along the streets of Athens, watching the valiant army pass by. He whistled softly to himself and pet his wolf, Alpha. (Ironic right?) It had been a bad day. He had finished his training to become an assassin from Chaos, and was sent down to Earth to look for someone that could supposedly become partners in a romantic way. "You need someone that you can trust to have your back emotionally and physically!" He snorted. "I don't need a partner, but whatever Chaos says, usually goes. "You there! He looked up. **(A/N He was staring at his wolf)** A few soldiers had broken away from the group to "speak" with Perseus. "Yes?" I have not ever seen you before in Athens? You must be new! Who are you?" "To answer your first question. Yes I have never been to Athens before, and two, who I am does not concern you or anyone else for that matter." The soldier was practically steaming as Perseus could see. "I am one of the commanding officers for the Athenian army. You will give me the respect that I deserve!"

Perseus smiled at the soldier and decided to unleash his aura a little bit. He stared straight into the eyes of the soldier and watched with satisfaction as the soldier fell to the ground in pain. Perseus felt almost no remorse for he was not one of many words, unless it was to his mother whom had been the purpose to this entire visit to Athens. He hardly showed the playful side that had been his life for the past 1700 years, but alas after a great battle, he had lost someone dear to him and had been closed off behind emotional barriers for a great time of his life. The remaining soldiers stared at him with fear before they fell to the ground. "Please milord, we meant no harm! We did not know that you were an immortal!" Perseus smiled coldly. "Do not worry my dear soldiers. You are forgiven. But next time there will be no second chance" The soldiers thanked him again and again for being so merciful and then bowed once more and returned to the barracks with their fellow comrade.

Leaving the spot to explore more of the city that he had heard so much of, he heard the pained and angry cry of a young women. Already, his wolf, Alpha had his ears pricked up and was looking around for the source of the cry. Perseus heard his wolf's directions in his head. _Perseus the cry came from the northern side of Athens, where the dense woodland forest is. Most likely they are bandits. That is where the come from most of the time."_ "What in the world is a woman doing out there. They are forbidden to travel alone in most cities, and would have to be crazy or desperate to go out right now." Nevertheless he sprinted through the agora to where Alpha had told him the source of the cry was.

When he arrived, what he saw disgusted him immediately and saw what was happening. A girl had been pinned down on a nearby tree stump by three bandits and had been reaching for the bottom of the girls' chiton. The girl was screaming her head off for someone to help her. When the bandits finally noticed him, Perseus was already leaping towards him with the grace of a deer. His two trusted hunting knives were out and he was ready to help. He did a sort of twirl in the air and landed on the first bandits head in an X formation slicing his head off immediately. Perseus heard Snarling and saw that Alpha was lunging for the second bandit, which left Perseus to take the third. The third one seemed to be the leader for it was the biggest and looked to be the strongest. They both got into fighting stances and faced each other. The bandit made the first move and lunged towards Perseus's neck. The lung however was clumsy and weak, and Perseus had no trouble dodging it and slamming the hilt of his knife into the back of the bandit's head. He fell unconscious immediately and Perseus was surprised at how easy it was to defeat a bandit of that size. He then looked over to his wolf Alpha who had taken care of the second bandit quite easily. He then looked at the girl who was staring at him wide eyed, then she blacked out.

Zoe Pov

 _Oh wow! I have never seen a man move like that before!_ The boy seemed to move with a grace like a deer and the strength of a lion! Zoe watched as the mystery man and his wolf saved her from what the awful men were about to do to her. At first, in normal sense, Zoe could have taken care of them with ease, but she was exhausted. She had no food, no water, and absolutely no strength to go on. So she simply did the thing that most girls did when they were in trouble with no help. She screamed like Hades was after her. And surprisingly someone answered her plea for help and saved her from a fate that for most girls, was worst than death.

She smiled as the last bandit was knocked unconscious. She watched silently unable to do anything as the man looked at the destruction that he had caused. He was literally an arc of terror. It looked as if he had not used even a tenth of the power that he could unleash for he was barely breathing hard at all! Zoe looked into the beautiful silver green eyes that the man bore, and watched as black spots danced before her eyes before she fell to the ground. The last thing that she saw was the beautiful eyes of the man and the worried and concerned look on his face.

 **Hi everyone, thanks for reading my chapter! I hope that you liked it and learn that I am pretty new to this writing thin on Fanfiction, but I hope you all liked it! Send me some ideas for some pairings and OC characters that you might want me to have. Thanks to all that read and review my story and I promise that I will try to update soon!**

 **Application for OC**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Species (mortal immortal):**

 **Powers** :

 **Godly Parent if Demigod:**

 **Past:**

 **Description (what do they look like):**

 **Weapons:**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO characters, all rights go to Rick Riordan

Thanks to:

ArtemisTheGoddessOfTheHunt

Vitimontherun

Alloftheothernamesaretaken

Hi want to be friends I love Percy Jackson

For being the first to review my story!

Zoe Pov

Zoe woke up to the bright rays of the sun lighting of the trees. The last thing she remembered was the concerned look on the mysterious man's face as she fell unconscious. She groaned and rolled over to find that she as inside a tent. She started panicking in case someone took advantage of her when she was sleeping. _Calm down Zoe, first you need to find out who did this and what their intentions are, if you can talk to them._ She sat up slowly and quietly and stretched. She winced when she heard her bones cracking. She slowly opened the tent flap and walked outside. The mysterious man sat by the fire cooking something. A delicious smell floated around the campsite, making her stomach growl with hunger. The man looked up from his work and looked at her, making her stomach flutter. "Sleep well?" "Yes, I um… never got to uh thank you for taking care of those bandits for me." "No problem, I always try to help a person in need. By the way, are you hungry? I heard that growl that I don't thing was from my wolf." Zoe looked at him in surprise. Most men would try to ask for a gift or something in return for helping her, but this man seemed completely honest about helping her. Suddenly she flushed bright red when he commented about the growling stomach. "Thanks, I guess I am kind of hungry."

The man slightly smiled at her and patted on the seat next to him and shifted so she could sit down. He handed her a piece of meat that looked like deer that he had been cooking. She sat down and thanked the man for being so kind to her. "Ummm excuse me sir, but I was just wondering what should I call you?" "The man stiffened and seemed to have a mental debate inside of his head. "You can call me Perseus, what should I call you?" "Zoe is my name." Perseus nodded. Zoe decided to go ahead and start a conversation with Perseus. Might as well be civil if he saved your life. "Sooo, what is your background Perseus? I mean you saved me, and yet I know nothing about who you are and what you do." He looked at her hesitantly before explaining. "You might not want to mention me to other people that you meet Zoe." "Why not?" "In some cities, I'm a bit of a fugitive." She chuckled. "What did you do?" Perseus seemed to be about to answer her question when suddenly he stood up straight. He whistled and the wolf from earlier appeared from the shadows of a tree. He looked at her straight in the eye, and said "Our time has been cut short, we must get you to safety." Zoe looked at him with confusion written all over her face.

"What is going on? Where are you taking me?" Perseus answered Zoe all the while looking into the forest with concentration. "I am going to take you to the Hunters of Artemis. There you will gain a new family and immortality." "Will I ever see you again?" Now it was Perseus's time to chuckle. "I will always be there. After all Artemis and I, well we go way back." Suddenly he looked completely alert again and turned towards her. "I need you to hop on Alpha's (the wolf) back. He will take you to the hunters of Artemis. When you get there, ask to talk to Artemis privately and ask the story of Perseus." Zoe started to stutter. "But-." "But nothing, be careful and stay away from danger."

Perseus Pov

(A/N I will skip until the part where he is having a mental debate in his head"

. "Ummm excuse me sir, but I was just wondering what should I call you?" He stiffened when she asked that and reached into the depths of his mind to communicate with Chaos. _What should I tell her?_ _Tell her your name but do not speak of who you are._ He slowly withdrew from his mind and turned to Zoe. "You can call me Perseus, what should I call you?" "Zoe is my name." (a/n I will skip to the end of the last paragraph when he hears something from the forest)

Perseus suddenly looked to the forest, sensing a presence that was extremely strong. He whistled for Alpha and commanded him to bring Zoe to the Hunters. He looked at her. "I am going to take you to the Hunters of Artemis. There you will gain a new family and immortality." "Will I ever see you again?" Now it was Perseus's time to chuckle. "I will always be there. After all Artemis and I, well we go way back." Suddenly he looked completely alert again and turned towards her. "I need you to hop on Alpha's (the wolf) back. He will take you to the hunters of Artemis. When you get there, ask to talk to Artemis privately and ask the story of Perseus." Zoe started to stutter. "But-." "But nothing, be careful and stay away from danger."

Sorry for such a short chapter but I have to go soon on a trip to Tahoe, a new chapter will hopefully be up by Monday. You know the drill. Read, Review, and send my OC applications!


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that I haven't updated for a while, our trip to Tahoe to visit my Uncle lasted longer than I thought it would, and then when we got back, our Wi-Fi wasn't working for three days, so I didn't have a chance to post anything, but I hope that you are satisfied with this chapter!**

Chapter 3

Perseus Pov

Perseus looked towards the shadow where Zoe had disappeared. He had this spark in his stomach that had grown in the time that he communicated with her. He knew that he could not become too close to her, but he couldn't identify what the feeling was. He shook his head and brought out his silver and gold hunting knives. Judging from the presence of the immortal he decided that he would need a little bit more help. _Adrien, Lucy. You guys there? Yes commander._ Were the two answers he received. _I'm going to need back up come to a clearing a few miles northeast of Athens._ He looked towards the forest where he had sensed a powerful presence and got into a battle stance. Suddenly, wolves padded out from the shadows all around the clearing. At the lead was a large gray wolf, with scares crisscrossing across his body. His lips were drawn up into a snarl as he glared at Perseus. "Well well, so the rumors are true. You _are_ immortal now." Perseus glared at him with a snarl ten times worse than the wolf in front of him. "Lycaon." "Oh, you remember me, I'm honored." "Why are you here? I would think that you would know better than to tangle with me after the last time we fought." Lycaon bared his teeth. "Last time I was weak, now I have been blessed with more strength. Our master will rule the world with us as his elite guard." Perseus raised an eyebrow. _Last time Lycaon fought with all his strength, and I barely got out alive. If he considers that weak, he must have been blessed by a primordial or a minor god since the Olympians do not care for him._ Suddenly Perseus was interrupted by his thoughts by Lycaon. "Enough talk now, let's settle this once and for all."

Third Person Pov

Perseus glared at Lycaon that would have made him flinch before, but now held nothing against him. Perseus twirled his golden knife in his hand so now both of his knives were silver. Adrien who had been standing of to the side watching the conversation pulled out his poisonous sword that he changed to silver at will. Lucy who had been standing slightly behind Adrien, pulled out her own sword that was infused with celestial bronze, stygian iron, and mortal steel, so she was basically able to kill anything. Lycaon whistled, sending his army after Perseus, Adrien, and Lucy. Adrien slowed down time at the wolves before charging and slicing them down a couple at a time. Soon a third of Lycaon's army was destroyed. Lucy was shadow traveling in the shadows of the tree and popping up out of nowhere to charge at surprised wolves. She would also stomp on the ground where almost a dozen wolves would fall right into the earth. By then, she had killed her own third of the army. Now Perseus was the real attraction. Most of the wolves had charged at him, seeing him as the biggest threat. Now some people would think this as dangerous, but Perseus wasn't the Assassin of Chaos for nothing. He spun and twirled around the army like a ballerina. Dodging and ducking under claws and slicing his twin knives, always hitting his mark. He laughed like a little kid petting a dog. You'd think that it would end as heroes would usually end a battle, the hero standing triumphantly with his comrades over the fallen bodies of the enemy. But then things took a turn for the worse. Perseus had destroyed the rest of the army and was now preparing to fight Lycaon, King of the Werewolves. He heard Lucy scream. A wolf that had been stabbed by Adrien and was standing right by Lucy's foot had pool of poison leaked onto the ground from his flank had covered his teeth with the poison and bitten her leg. Time seemed to slow down. Perseus looked between Lycaon and Lucy. Debating whether to fight Lycaon or bring Lucy back to the HQ. Cursing silently in Ancient Greece, Perseus raced towards Lucy and tried his best to slow the poison down. She had collapsed and Adrien had caught her. Lycaon smiled triumphantly and shadow traveled away.

Lucy was panting heavily and trying her best not to panic. She looked at Perseus who was hovering his hand over the leg wound. "Adrien can you use your time powers to slow the poison down until we can get back to base?" Adrien looked at him nervously. "I can try, but I can't promise that it will work. My poison as you know is extremely strong." "I don't care god damn it. Just try!" Adrien's expression was one of fear for the fact that his commander was angry. Still he concentrated on the wound in Lucy's leg and slowed time around it. He felt the poison trying to reach her heart, but he stopped it before it got too bad. It was still moving, but it was slower than a snail. He collapsed onto the ground after exhausting his powers. Perseus handed him a piece of ambrosia before picking up Lucy bridal style. Adrien shakily stood up and grabbed Perseus's shoulder. He teleported them away back to HQ.

Perseus Pov

As soon as they got back to the HQ, he handed Lucy to Adrien and raced off to reach chaos. He heard Adrien run towards the infirmary shouting for help. He reached the throne room where Chaos stayed to keep balance and order throughout the galaxy. What he saw there surprised, shocked, and angered him all at once.

 **Cliffhanger! I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and that my two friends that sent the OC applications for Adrien and Lucy are happy that I included them in this chapter, and I will try to use the other OC Applicants in the coming chapters! In the next chapter, you will experience Zoe and the Hunters of Artemis!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I got a complaint from guest that chapter 3 wasn't loading, so I hope it's loading now and that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

Zoe Pov

Zoe's stomach lurched as Alpha bounded into the shadow of a tree. She felt wind in her face and wondered if this was some very fast form of air travel. Soon enough in a couple of seconds she was facing a camp filled with girls dressed in silver chitons. **(a/n this is ancient times remember)** Her head hurt and her stomach felt as if Zeus zapped it with his lightning bolt. She fell off the wolf to her knees and started groaning. Black spots danced before her eyes, making it seem like she was about to faint again. Some of the other girls started to notice her and one girl that had auburn colored hair and silver eyes kneeled down. "Excuse me, what is your name?" Zoe was about to answer before she promptly fell to the ground and blacked out. The last thing that was on her mind before she fell unconscious was, _I refuse to faint again after this._

Artemis Pov

The day was going pretty normal for a day in the Hunters of Artemis. Father had sent us to track and exterminate some monsters that were hanging around the forests around Sparta, terrorizing the citizens. It wasn't anything that they couldn't handle. Just a few hellhounds and dracaena. Nobody was seriously injured, just slightly scratched. So all in all it was a good day for the Hunt. Of course every day there was some excitement, and today's excitement was a girl that had arrived on the back of a wolf. Of course Artemis had noticed her the minute she arrived, but decided to wait and see what the girl did. The girl looked like a mess. The bottom of her chiton was torn and she looked positively sick.

Finally, after waiting a couple of minutes, Artemis walked over to the girl with her lieutenant, Avery behind her. She knelt down in front of the girl and asked gently. "Excuse me, what is your name?" the girl opened her mouth to speak and the fell to the ground and would have hit her head badly if Artemis had not caught her. _I wonder what her story is. She must have had a hard life for I see a brokenness inside her eyes._ Artemis carried the girl to the infirmary tent. "Excuse me milady, but what should we do with her when she wakes up?" asked Avery who had entered the tent after her. "I do not know Avery, for now she will be taken care of and when she wakes, I will offer her the same as I do to the others. If she says no, I will send her to the nearest town after making sure she is well enough for travel. If she says yes, I will welcome her to the hunt and hope that my hunters welcome her as well."

 _Three days later…._

Artemis Pov

The girl that Artemis found three days ago has yet to wake up. They had made sure that at least 2 hunters stay with her while they hunted, but it was getting harder and harder to take care of her and do they're tasks at the same time. Father Zeus is getting upset because our hunt is getting slower. Artemis sat on her bed with a deer in her lap. She stroked is softly and was soon lost in her own thoughts. _I wonder if she would make a good lieutenant. After what Apollo said, I will need one soon._

 _Flashback_

 _Artemis had just gotten back from a hunt and was exhausted. There were a legion of monsters and she had lost 2 hunters. One was poisoned the other was taken screaming into the forest. Her own lieutenant was almost killed trying to save her. Artemis didn't know what she would do if Avery was killed. Avery had been with her for almost a millennia and the two had formed a bond that was practically unbreakable. They were sisters in everything but blood. Suddenly there was a flash of light from the clearing. Apollo stood in the center with an unusual grim look on his face. He walked straight for Artemis, not even bothering to look at her hunters and motion for her to talk inside Artemis's tent._

" _What are you doing here Apollo? Is something wrong on Olympus? Does father need something or does someone else need something?" Apollo looked at her sadly. "Artemis, I had a vision… It was about Avery." Artemis looked at her brother in shock. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts._ What is going to happen to her! Will she die, is she going to be ok?! _"Apollo what is going to happen? Why did you have a vision about Avery?" Apollo hesitated a bit before answering her question. "To answer you second question, I don't know why the vision was about Avery, to answer your second question…." "Just spit it out Apollo!" "Avery is going to die." Artemis looked at Apollo like he was crazy, which in reality was probably true. But Apollo would never kid about the death of one of her hunters. "Apollo I need you to leave." "Artemis…." "Just LEAVE!" Apollo looked at Artemis forlornly._

 _Flashback end_

Artemis stared at the ground lost in her favorite memories of Avery. Tears dripped down her face as she thought about the death of her huntress. If she had to play favorites, it would be no shock if Avery was at the top of her list. After all, she was one of the first huntresses to be recruited into the hunt. Suddenly the flap of her tent opened. One of her huntresses, Phoebe walked inside. "Milady , the girl is—Milady are you alright?" "Yes thank you Phoebe, I'm fine. What were you saying about the girl?" "She's awake."

Zoe Pov

Zoe woke up after what seemed like she took a one hundred year nap. She blinked once as her vision cleared showing a pretty brunette with sky blue eyes and tan skin. She yelped and scrambled to get as far away from the girl as she could. "Wait, I'm not going to hurt you!" "Then what are you here for?" Suddenly Zoe remembered what had happened before she fainted. The man, Perseus had said that he was going to send her to the hunters of Artemis! "Are you… from the hunters of Artemis?" The girl blinked at her and hesitated before answering her question. "Yes… Lady Artemis will be here soon to answer all of your questions."

 **Thanks for reading my fourth chapter and please send all my lovely reviews and OC Applications! I'm sorry that the third chapter was being a little bit glitch and that it's working now! Also here are some fanfic recommendations.**

 **Book List**

 **Altered Destinies by Anaklumos14**

 **Intertwined Destinies by Anaklumos14**

 **The Boy who grew Up by Plutosdaughter11**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for not updating sooner, but with getting ready for school and all, I've had a pretty tight schedule, so I hope that this chapter will satisfy u guys!**

 **Zoe Pov**

Zoe sat in the infirmary bed until Lady Artemis came to explain to her what was going on. On the outside, it seemed like she was calm, but on the inside I was a mess, Zoe desperately wanted to see Perseus again. She wondered why he had sent her off earlier than he was supposed to, but she guessed that something had happened. Something _dangerous_ that made Perseus transport her so suddenly. Then there were two more feelings. One was curiosity. Perseus had made it seem like he was not supposed to be there. And Zoe couldn't wait to find out what his story was. The last emotion was sort of like a spark. Something that she hadn't even felt when Hercules seduced her with his "charms." Zoe knew immediately that the feeling only could be love. _But how could I feel love, if I am to join the Hunters, I have to give up the company of Men!_

Zoe was desperately seeking answers and she was half tempted to leave the wretched bed to explore. After all, she thought. Spending 3 days without moving in a minor coma was awful, now that Zoe was awake, she had to stay in her tent while everyone else moved around freely. While she was so occupied in her thoughts, she hardly noticed the two hunters that were watching over her in case she tried something. _I wonder what happened to Perseus. Is he ok? Who is he? What's his background?_

Zoe was so into her questions and trying to figure out how to answer them that she hardly noticed that one of the hunters that were watching, had asked her a question. "Huh?" The hunter that had asked the question looked at her with humor twinkling in her eyes. "I said, what happened to you?" Zoe looked at the hunter that had spoken with an oblivious look on her face. "What do you mean, what happened to me?" "Well, everyone here has a background, a reason for appearing at the Hunter's camp of joining it. So what's yours? I mean you appear on the back of a wolf from the shadows, looking like you walked through hell, and you don't expect us to have questions?" "Now now, Phoebe, she is probably very confused. Give her a break, I mean you were terrified on your first day here." The hunter that had lightly lectured the hunter, Phoebe looked at Zoe with her chocolate brown eyes.

Zoe took this chance to evaluate the hunters. The one that had spoken Phoebe, had an almost blackish colored hair, with brown eyes that seemed to hold years of wisdom in them. The one that had lectured her had strawberry blond hair with freckles running across her nose like stars. Her blond eyes studied her with a look that made her feel like prey. Suddenly there was a noise near the tent flap that made all the girls look up. Entering the tent was a 12 year old girl that had auburn hair and silver eyes. She had a lithe figure that looked like it was built for speed and strength. Zoe immediately knew that this was Phoebus Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and the moon.

 **Artemis Pov**

When I entered the tent, the girl looked like she was evaluating me, seeing what I would do. I smiled a little when her eyes grew wide hinting that she finally realized who and what I was. She started to get up to bow before she waved I waved her down. "No need to bow my dear, here we the girls are all equals." The girl looked terrified as she looked at me. Her volcanic black eyes darted back and forth as if wanting to escape. All in all she looked like a cornered animal. Trapped and in danger. I held up my hands as if saying, "I surrender". Finally, the girl spoke, though her muscles were still tense. "Milady, you are Lady Artemis correct?" I answered pleased that she knew her gods and goddesses. "That is correct. Now I hate to be blunt, but what happened to you?" She looked hesitant to answer before telling me. "My name is Zoe, daughter of Pleione and Atlas. I was a guardian of the tree or mortality before…" and at that she started to break down in tears.

I walked over and hugged her waiting for her tears to stop, I had gone through this with many other girls and I knew that it would never probably stop. Finally, about five minutes later, the girl stopped and was finally able to speak coherent sentences. "One day, a hero named Hercules approached my garden." I wrinkled my nose in disgust, all the hunters had heard of Hercules, at least five of them were victims of his acts. "He said he needed help getting past the guardian of the tree, Ladon. I gave him my hairpin, that held all my immortal powers on it to help him, and afterwards when I asked to go with him, he rejected me! He said he didn't need a girl weighing him down in his quests!

I looked at her sadly, knowing what it felt like having your heart broken. After all the incident with Orion had left many scars. Then after telling us the rest of her tale and explaining about Perseus. She asked the question I had dreaded for many years. "Who is Perseus?"

 **Cliff hanger! I know shorter than most of my chapters, but my computer is about to die! So I hope you like it and review review review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note Please Read!**

Okay first of all, please don't hate on me. I know that I haven't updated in like a month but School is STRESSFUL. I've had a lot of homework and it sucks, but let me know what you think of this new story I've been brainstorming about.

 _ **The Earth's Love Summary**_

 _ **Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase broke up. The terrors from Tartarus were too much. Though they are still good friends. So what if Percy disappeared instead of Leo? Percy lands in the middle of China and falls in love with most unlikely person you would ever guess. Trying to find his way home with his new companion(s). Follow our beloved hero as he pushes past a crazed primordial, giants, and titans.**_

That's the summary folks! And I'm opening up a poll for if you want Percy to become a god in the end or not. If there is a tie, my vote will break it.


End file.
